Choose The One Who Loves You More
by MajoringInMinors
Summary: when they come knocking on your heart's door choose the one who loves you more. -Copeland


A/N: I had to write this after I took a break from Breaking Dawn. I was a little disappointed that Leah didn't get her happy ending. SM led us along thinking that Jake and Leah were going to get together in the end. Well anyways I decided that Jake didn't imprint on Bella's daughter and this happened instead after he leaves the room. Excuse any errors.

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me or Leah wouldn't be alone.

**CHOOSE THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU MORE**

I heard yelling from inside the house. Seth was whining and whimpering next to me. It seemed like he was fighting the battle of running into the bloodsuckers' house. The stench caused me to stay in the outskirts of the trees. Seth gave another yelp and I glanced at him. Suddenly we heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. We see Jacob burst out of the house, his body trembling, the first sign that things had gone terribly wrong.

I watched him look back at the enormous house with hatred, such deep hatred and despair. From the look I knew what had gone on. Bella was gone; the leech-lover was dead. I had wished for her gone so many times in the last couple of days, but now witnessing Jacob's torment I wanted to take every thought back. I continued to watch Jake and noticed his deep concentration and control so as to not phase.

I whined hoping to get his attention. Jacob looked at Seth and I, and it seemed it took everything he had not to crumble in front of us. He disappeared into the trees. Seth not being able to stop himself anymore ran the distance between us and the house in a matter of seconds. Before nearing the door he phased, pulling on his shorts as he entered. I didn't know what to do. I stood motionless, trying to figure out how to best deal with this.

How could things turn so bad? How was Jake supposed to deal with this? These last weeks with Jake had been nothing like I imagined they would be. We were getting along, we got on each others nerves, but it was easier now. We understood each other. And to be honest, I was happier. This was too much pain for Jake, his love was dead.

I finally decided to follow Jacob into the forest. I was going to find him; I didn't know what would happen when I did, but I would find him. It took me a while to catch up to him. It was dark by the time I did. He was near the line we had drawn between our pack and Sam's. It seemed he had ended up phasing for a few moments, but at least he had managed to salvage his pants.

He stood facing towards the direction of La Push. I phased back into my human form and quickly slipped on my clothes. I hesitated in approaching him, not sure how he would react to me. A part of me warned me of the danger of angering Jacob, but it was a small part. A bigger part, the one that convinced me to follow him, feared his rejection to my comfort.

"You were right, about wanting to imprinting," Jacob said softly, still not turning towards me. His voice held his pain and I winced.

"Jake, don't…" I started but he suddenly turned. His eyes were tormented.

"I want to forget this feeling, this pain. I want to forget all about Bella," Jake growled. He wouldn't let himself breakdown, and I understood why. He was done with this weakness, with Bella.

"Jake I know, but don't do this," I whispered. I walked up to him, stared up at his defiant face.

"Do what?" He ground out, desperately trying to keep it all in.

"Don't let it fester, don't become me," I answered, my words soft, but firm. He stared at me, shock written on his face. I watched him. I had seen Bella suck out all the happiness, all the warmth Jake had. She was her own type of leech, one that fed off love rather than blood.

"Don't let this bitterness steal the humanity you have left," I said. I grabbed a hold of his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. "I did and look where it got me, a lonely life as a bitter and shrew harpy."

"But what do I do now?" His question made him sound so young, so vulnerable, something that I never thought Jacob would be. Bella had truly messed up this kid.

"You let go," I simply replied. This comment caused him to look at me suspiciously.

"What about you and Sam?" Jake questioned. I squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm letting go."


End file.
